Why Me?
by Lyssa xo
Summary: When Elizabeth finds out she's a which how will she handel things? What will the Hogwarts students think of the new addition to their school? And What happens when a bet between the Marauders goes to far? Sirius/OC
1. What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters you recognize. I only own people you don't know and the plot**

* * *

"I'm a what?" I asked my mother in disbelief.

Apparently she has this crazy idea I'm some kind of magical witch or something. I haven't heard her say stuff like this since I was little but she stopped when my father died in a horrendous car accident.

"A witch, honey. I know this is shocking news for you and everything but your farther was a wizard also. He was what you would call a pureblood, and you, Elizabeth, are a half-blood."

Okay it's official; my mum has lost it. If she's nuts enough to think I'll believe this garbage I'm probably better living with Grandma, and believe me she gives crazy a whole new meaning. Is she pulling this stuff out of her butt? Seriously where is she getting this? It's probably one of those stupid TV shows, you know the ones where the kids are completely oblivious to the whole situation. Yeah that's gotta be it.

"Haha mum, this is funny. Trying to convince me that there is such thing as magic. Very tricky, good one. But if you don't mind-" She startled me when she cut me off with such a cross tone, she barley ever used this voice.

"Elizabeth! Listen to me. You are going to be attending a school called Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I'm not taking no as an answer. Although I am non-magical I want you to experience what's in your blood. I know you will be fine there and get fantastic marks. I believe in you and know that you will adjust well to this change." Mum said sure of herself.

Once my mother had her mind set to something there was no turning her around.

"Whatever you say ma." I said rolling my eyes.

There was no way I was leaving my friends here in Birmingham to go to some bogus school in Scottland. Although I always wanted to go there this was something I didn't want to go there for.

"Tomorrow we shall go to Diagon Alley to buy all your school supplies for the upcoming year. Also you cannot tell any of your friends of the wizarding world." She said matter-of-factly.

"Alright, alright. Now if all the news if out of the way I'd like to go to my room." I started turning to head upstairs when I heard her start to speak again.

"Actually," I turned back slowly "since you will be switching schools," Mum begun…

'Oh no' I thought please do not finish that sentence. Do not say what I think you're going to say.

"We will be moving to London to be closer to the train station that will take you there. So tomorrow after we go shopping I would like you to start packing your things." My body cringed and I closed my eyes tight hoping it was a dream. She can't be serious; I lived here my whole life.

"Ugh!" I screamed frustrated.

I ran upstairs and slammed the door shut. This had to be the worst day of my life. Why me? Why did this have to happen to me? The only thing I could think of doing was sneaking out to meet all my friends. I knew where they were; it's always the same on a Saturday night. I'm usually there but got grounded for some stupid reason or another. So that's just what I did, I ran to Katelyn's house to say my goodbye's to them.

I guess they knew I was going to sneak out because when I arrived they didn't seem surprised. Probably because my mother wouldn't let me out of the house past nine in the past years, but when I turned 15 she started trusting me more so I didn't have to sneak around.

"Lizzy!" I heard Michelle scream, "what took you so long to get here? We were beginning to think you were a no show."

"Yeah well I'm not exactly here on fun terms." I began

My voice was stuck in my throat and I couldn't come up with words to form a proper sentence.

"What are you talking about Liz?" I heard Chrissy say quietly.

"Um, well you see…" I said trying to come up with the right words. "I…ugh I'm, you see…"

"Spit it out Beth!" Katelyn said clearly annoyed by my stuttering.

"I'm moving." I said so quietly that I wasn't even sure they heard me.

"What? I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right." Michelle said in a state of confusion.

"I'm moving to London." I spoke, this time louder.

"That's not possible, your mum can be a bit nuts at times, but this is kinda drastic, don't ya think?" Chrissy spoke for the group.

"It's not like I have a choice, you know how my mum is." I said sadly.

"Oh, Elizabeth" Sydney spoke for the first time since I've been there "I'm so sorry. We're all going to miss you so much. When is the big day?" she spoke with obvious concern.

"Um, in a few days. But I don't wanna leave you guys. I don't know anyone in London. I'm gonna be a total outcast." I broke out into sobs.

The four enveloped me in a big group hug. Saying hopeful things like 'You'll be fine', 'Don't worry, you'll meet nice people', 'Keep in contact, we'll always be there for you' and my favorite 'We can always take care of your mother for you, ya know, make sure you don't leave here'. After that we all broke into a fit of giggles.

The rest of the night consisted of us five talking and saying we will always be there for one another. Saying that we will always be best friends. After a while of this I headed home for a good night's rest.

'Tomorrow's gonna be a long day' I found myself thinking before drifting into a deep dreamless sleep.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Next chapter will have the actual Harry Potter characters in it. This will be a Marauder story so if you don't like it then sorry. It will mostly be about Sirius. This is my first Harry Potter fiction so give me some pointers please. Thanks ;) **


	2. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: JK owns everything memorable, I own unfamiliar characters and the story line**

I woke up to my annoying alarm clock beeping and buzzing. I was already annoyed and slammed my hand on the off button. Ugh, i just wanted to go back to sleep and never let this day happen. Why did my mum have to be so unfair? Did I have no say in any decision made in my life? She is so infuriating!

Well the sooner I get ready the sooner the horrendous day will be over.

"Elizabeth! Get your lazy butt out of bed! You won't be getting out of going shopping today." Mum screamed up the stairs, already annoyed with me.

After about five minutes of her screaming I was fed up.

"Alright Ma! God I head you the first time. Chill out!" I snapped.

"I expect you to be down here in one hour ready to head out that door. And don't you ever use that tone with me again young lady." She nastily said.

"Oh whatever you say mother dearest." I replied sarcastically.

After this exciting conversation I hopped into the shower to get my day started. Talk about starting the day on a good note. Not. When I got out of the shower 20 minutes later I did my hair and got dressed. Since I didn't know any of these people going to this Diagom Attic or whatever I wanted to make a good first impression, which meant to look hot.

I put my honey locks in loose curls and pinned a little up. I wore this cute chic teal blue sundress with brown leggings underneath. Since I didn't know if it was going to be cold in London I grabbed a white half jacket and then my brown ballet flats and headed downstairs with five minutes to spare.

"Well it's nice of you to join me today Elizabeth." Mum spat sarcastically. "Grab something to eat we're leaving now."

"Kay." I didn't feel like fighting at the moment so it was better just to go along with it.

I grabbed a bagel and then we were off to London. I had no idea what to expect of this place but the one thing I never thought I'd see was a giant man waiting for us.

"'Ello you must be Karen and Elizabeth. Right this way." The man said in a deep voice. "I'm Hagrid. At 'Agwarts I'm the keeper of the keys."

I just nodded and followed him. We stopped in front of a brick wall and he turned to us giving me the list of things to buy.

"Behind this wall is Diagon Alley. I'll open the way then let you two shop. I will see you At Hogwarts Elizabeth." He then tapped some bricks and a pathway appeared. Hagrid turned and left me and my mum to go find these school supplies.

After getting some wizarding money my father left behind for me we were off to the shops. And about twenty minutes later I finally found two books that I needed, with no help from Mum.

"Hey Mum, I think I'm fine here by myself. You can go get something to eat or whatever." I said in a sickly sweet voice. I guess she bought it because she turned and was soon out of sight. Now it was time for me to have some fun.

When she left I started looking around and ended up flirting with a few guys before I was alone in this strange shop again.

Sirius Black's POV

James, Remus, Peter, and I were all in Diagon Alley today to get some school stuff and fool around. So far James and I had already flirted with about 6 girls each and had only been here a total of 45 minutes. Most of them were the typical girls I have been with the past years: pretty, not too intelligent, and fawned at the sight of me. I know it's kind of low to lead them on but that's who I am.

"Hey Padfoot," James whispered to me "check out that chick over there."

I turned my head in the direction he was point and saw this amazing looking girl standing all alone.

"I'm gonna talk to that chick, she's hot." I told them before walking over to her.

"Hey, you look lost. Need some help?" I asked seemingly caring. She must be new because I don't remember seeing her around school, and I would remember that face.

Elizabeth's POV

"Hey, you look lost. Need some help?" I heard a deep voice behind me. Hoping he was cute or at least decent looking I turned around. Dang this guy definitely fit my standers. He was a few inches taller than me, but I was short. He had scruffy black hair, a little fell in his face making him that much hotter.

"Yeah. I have no idea where to find any of this stuff." I said in an innocent voice.

"I can show you. Oh, I'm Sirius, Sirius Black" He said flashing me a grin.

"Well I'm Elizabeth Laglassne, nice to meet you." I replied flashing a smile of my own.

I've always been a bit of a flirt so this was nothing new to me. Hum, I wonder if I could get this Sirius guy to explain to me about this school. We began walking and making small talk. Turns out he's also 15 and going to be in the same year as me. Whatever that is, I'm guessing it's like grades or something.

"So what's this Hogwarts place like?" I asked the question that's been bugging me all day.

"It's pretty cool. The professors are pretty boring and strict. But the headmaster is pretty nice, seems fond of me and my friends. The school is a castle so it's huge but after four years of being there you get used to it." He answered.

"Oh that's cool. So you started school when you were 11?" I asked, although I still had a million questions to ask but needed to remain cool at the same time.

"Yeah. Where did you go before? I don't remember seeing you at Hogwarts before." He asked me.

"A small school in Birmingham. Mum decided to tell me I was a witch yesterday so I know nothing of magic." I replied.

"Wow, so you've been living like a muggle all these years? What's it like?" He asked curiously.

"A what?" I was really confused now.

"A muggle, non-magical folk."

"Oh, well I was raised that way so it's normal to me."

The conversation went on for a while like this. Sirius helped me find almost everything I needed. The last thing on the list was to get fitted for school robes. He led me to the shop and said he was supposed to meet up with his friends in like two minutes so he left me there. But he said he would see me in a week when school started.

When I entered the robe shop there was already someone being fitted so I waited. She was pretty, long red hair and green eyes. She seemed nice enough when talking to the lady taking measurements. While waiting I started to think about my new life as a witch. It seemed unreal because magic wasn't supposed to be real, just fantasy. I guess it will be pretty cool doing spells and all that stuff.

"Miss Laglassne?" I heard the lady call my name.

I stood up from my seat, "Yeah?"

"You can be fitted now." She said.

I walked over to the platform the girl had previously stood on. I got measured and paid for my robes. When I walked back outside I saw the red headed girl that was in the robe shop. I decided to go talk to her, maybe get some answers about this school. Sure Sirius already told me a bunch of stuff but I wasn't sure if I entirely understood.

"Um, excuse me? I was wondering if you could help me.' I asked using my sweet voice.

She turned around "Sure, I'm Lily Evans, what do you need?" she asked sticking out her hand for me to shake.

"Elizabeth Laglassne. I'm new here and was wondering if you could tell me about this Hogwarts school I'll be attending." I stated.

"Of course, it's nice to meet you. Hogwarts is a wonderful place, safest in the wizarding world. You're lucky to be going there..."

She basically told me the same things Sirius did but mentioned four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. There was also this game called Quidditch that you played on brooms. How cool is that? Flying in the air for some sport, sweet!

"Well thanks Lily. Hope to see you at Hogwarts!" I said about to walk away.

"No problem you seem pretty cool. You can sit with me on the train ride there if you don't know anyone else." She said.

"Thanks, I guess I'll see you in a week."

"Yep, see you then. Bye Elizabeth."

Then we went our separate ways. Great I had to find my mother.

Sirius's POV

"Hello boys, I'm back." I said behind my three best friends.

"Hey Padfoot. What took you so long?" Remus asked.

"Well the girl is new here so I told her about Hogwarts. Talked quite a bit." I said.

"Reckon she likes you Sirius?" James asked.

"Who wouldn't fancy me, Prongs?" I cockily replied.

"Don't be too conceded Black. You might not be able to fit though doors with that abnormally large head of yours." I heard someone pipe in behind me.

"Oi! Evans, wanna go out with me?" James asked her.

"In your dreams Potter." She snapped

"I'm counting on that one." He winked at her.

"Well excuse me I need to get through here but it seems you four take up the whole walkway." She said nastily pushing through.

"She wants me." Prongs said.

"Yeah, it's killing her inside not to be with you Prongs." I replied sarcastically.

Peter snickered at this remark.

"She will give into my irresistible charm one day. And I'm sure that day will come before you get that chick you talked with today to go out with you." He said matter-of-factly.

"You wanna bet on that James?" I said, sure I would win.

"I don't think that's a good idea Padfoot." Remus said.

"Moony, come on lighten up. It's just a friendly wager." I said back. "So 10 gallons says I get Elizabeth before you get Evans." I turned back to James.

"Deal." He said shaking my extended hand.

'This is way too easy' I found myself thinking.

Elizabeth's POV

After I found Mum we were on our way of getting out of this place I heard my name.

"...get Elizabeth before you get Evans." Wait that voice sounded familiar.

"Deal." I heard another voice say.

I stopped walked and peaked behind the wall to see the boy I spoke with earlier: Sirius Black.

By the time I arrived back at the house I was pretty upset. How could he just make a bet on me? Sure we talked for a while but he didn't know anything about me. Ugh. Well I guess I'll just have to resist him as best as possible. Yep, it was time for me to make a plan. Oh and my plans are flawless, ask my friends I'm the mastermind behind our schemes.

**A/N:**

**Okay guys this is where I'm gonna end the chapter. Tell me what you thought about it. Also if you have any ideas for me because right now I don't know how to start the next chapter. Please please please review for me. I work off of your feedback. Thank you so much to **_Johanna Black _**and **_Miss Heather _**for being my first ever reviewers.**


	3. Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter.**

This next week went by fairly quickly, probably because I was excited to go to this new magical school. Okay I know what you're thinking a few days ago I was dreading going to this 'bogus school' as I remember calling it. But the more I thought about it the more I liked the idea of being a witch, seriously how cool is that? Besides the fact that doing spells and potions is awesome one other thing has gotten me excited about going to school at Hogwarts. That thing is that I get to be away from home for months at a time, and that means no nagging Mum! Okay I'm excited for that but nervous because of this bet concerning me. I've been thinking about it a lot lately, seriously who makes a bet on someone they've only known for like 45 minutes? But I've made a plan, I will lead him on and right when he thinks he has me where he wants me, BAM, I ditch him. Tell him I've known about his stupid bet the whole time, he'll never see it coming.

"Elizabeth get down here right this instant! Do you want to miss the train?" Mum screeched.

Did I mention today that I'm boarding the train to Hogwarts? Well I am, I've lived in this house for a total of four days and I'm ready to leave. It's a nice house, don't get me wrong, but when your in a city where you don't know anyone other than your mother it's not fun.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I yelled down the stairs.  
Soon enough I was skipping down the stairs, okay maybe not skipping because my luggage was heavy, but I would have been to my incredibly upbeat mood.

"Let's hit the road." I said enthusiastically.

It was a completely silent ride to the train station but I didn't mind. The less I talked to my mum the better my mood stayed, because we always seemed to argue. Oh well, we arrived in a few minutes and Mum helped me with my things. I got the big trunk and my owl, Midnight, who was completely black with bright green eyes.

I was supposed to go to Platform 9¾ but couldn't find anything of the sort. My mother said she had some important plans today so she got me this cart thing and I put all my things on it and then she left me, alone. Great Mum huh? Well I was thankful for a familiar face in all this mess.

"Hey! Sirius!" I shouted, earning me some annoyed stares. I just glared back and ran over to where he was standing.

"Hello Liz." He said coolly. "These are my friends James, Remus, and Peter."

"Hello boys. Um, you see I need your help." I said innocently. He just continued looking at me as a signal to continue. "Since this is my first year and all, I'm kind of lost and have no clue how to get to this Platform 9¾." I finished.

"Well let me help you with that." He said. "You see that wall between Platforms 9 & 10?" Sirius asked. I nodded. "All you have to do is run straight at the wall."

I looked at him then his three friends, who all seemed to have very serious looks on their faces. "You're joking right? Is this some prank you play on all the new kids? Like haha, lets go see that new person run into a brick wall. Funny guys, but really, how do you get there?" I asked, outraged they would try and make me run into a wall.

"Seriously, you have to run in the middle of the wall, this isn't a joke." I heard Remus say.

"Okay, if you're going to keep saying that one of you go first." I said triumphantly. I'm not about to play into a petty prank.

Just as the words left my lips I saw the boy called James dart for the wall. My eyes went wide, I didn't think someone would really do it. Right before my eyes I saw him disappear into the bricks.

"Told you we weren't lying." Sirius said with a smug look on his face.

"Whatever." I said before running into the wall myself to escape my embarrassment.

Seconds after my arrival at the train Sirius was there too.

"Since you probably don't know anyone else, you can sit with us on the train ride to Hogwarts." He said to me.

"No thanks, I already have someone to sit with. Thanks though." I said before leaving to find Lily.

When I was about a foot from the huge red train that read 'Hogwart's Express' I was smothered with a hug by no one other than Lily Evans.

"Hi Elizabeth! I'm so glad to see you." She said in one breath. "There are a couple people I would like you to meet." She told me.

"Okay but where do I put my things?" I asked.

She told me where to put my bags and led me onto the train and into a compartment where two girls were already seated.

Lily opened the door and turned to me and said, "Liz, I would like you to meet my friends and roommates Claire Witters and Olivia Beglet." She finished with a smile.

'Oh no' I thought. This had to just be a coincidence. There is no way that is her.

"Hey Izzy." I heard the voice I learned to hate say.

I cringed at the sound of that name, she was the only one who called me that.

"Hi Clare nice to meet you, Olivia." I said smiling at Claire and trying not to barf on Olivia.

Before I go on let me tell you how I know Olivia Beglet. We go way back to about the second grade. We used to be really good friends but then she started to get popular and we drifted apart and were in different social circles. No this is not one of those 'I'm jealous of her because she ditched me to be popular' stories. Well when I became friends with Sydney, Katelyn, Michelle, and Chrissy we were inseparable and I was glad I wasn't friends with Olivia anymore. I probably wouldn't have been that great friend with them as I was. But during the middle of sixth grade Olivia's ridiculously good-looking boyfriend broke up with her. She probably wouldn't have thought much of it if it weren't for him dumping her for another girl. Yes, he left her for my amazing best friend Sydney. From that day until Olivia moved she vowed to make all of our lives (my friends and mine) a living hell, and that was an understatement.

Olivia would use every chance she had to torment and embarrass us in front of everyone. I remember one specific time at a party she somehow got a hold of my diary, let's just say it wasn't very pretty. When she moved we had a party, literally. Now, all because my mother decided to tell me I was a witch, I had to be with her again. Curse you mum.

"Do you two know each other?" Lily's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Oh yeah, me and Izzy here went to muggle school together as kids." Olivia said with an innocent smile on her face, and she was anything but innocent. I was wondering how such a nice person like Lily was a friend with the Devil.

The next few minutes consisted of Olivia telling lies of how we were great friends and spent almost everyday together until she moved to go to Hogwarts. I nodded every once in a while, I didn't want to upset Lily the one friend I had here, because her friend was evil. So I kept quiet until the compartment door swung open to reveal a very cute boy.

"Um, Lily I was to tell you to go the prefect's compartment. You're late for the meeting." He said before leaving.

"Oh no, I completely forgot. I have to go but I'll be back later. Bye." She said rushing to leave.

Great, now I'm stuck here with a mute and the Devil. I leaned my head back and shut my eyes thinking of how my day could be any worse. Today was supposed to be fun, no Mum, magic, and nice people right? Wrong. I was about to make up some lame excuse to leave when the door opened again. I opened my eyes to see none other than Sirius Black.

"Hello ladies." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Sirius." Olivia said with a flirty look.

"I was wondering if I could borrow Liz." He said turning to face me.

Great I didn't want another "stealing" situation here, but anything to get away from her. "Sure you can." I said getting up in a hurry but saw Olivia scowl at me.

As soon as we were in the hallway Sirius was leading me to his compartment I suspected.

"So what did you want to borrow me for?" I asked him.

"No reason really. Just bored and wanted to see what you were doing." He replied.

Well that made me feel real special. If he wants to win that stupid bet he needs to do better than that, I found myself thinking.

"And because I missed that beautiful smile of yours." He said throwing in his own lopsided grin.

I laughed at that. "That was so cheesy." I said. He was also starting to laugh. Soon we were at his compartment and he led me inside.

"Hello again fellas." I said

"Hey Liz." They all replied.

The conversation was normal talk about school and that stuff. Nothing too exciting until Sirius broke in "Liz, you should put your robes on we're almost here."

Not that that was exciting it's what went on when I was changing in the bathroom. So I stepped out and bumped into, well what do you know it was Olivia. I tried to keep on walking like nothing happened but she wouldn't let me.

"So you know the famous Sirius Black?" She spat.

"Yeah we met." I said hoping that was enough to satisfy her.

"You better stay away from him. He's mine." She said in a cross tone.

"Oh really? I didn't see your name on him." Yeah kind of childish but it got her worked up, which is exactly what I wanted.

"If you don't want a repeat of sixth grade I suggest to listen to me." She said darkly.

"Whatever, Sirius can have whoever he wants, and if that person happens to be me than so be it." I said back before turning and leaving, not letting her have a chance to reply.

I didn't see Lily or Oliva for the rest of the train ride. But it didn't bother me much, I would see Lily at Hogwarts plenty of times I hoped.

The rest of the train ride went by uneventfully, and soon we were at Hogwarts. My jaw dropped when I saw this school, Sirius wasn't kidding when he said it was a huge castle. Man I think I was going to like it here.

When we walked off of the train the giant mad named Hagrid was yelling "Firs' years and transfer students over here!"

"You gotta go that way but I'll see you inside." Sirius whispered into my ear.

"Okay, later." I said before going over to where Hagrid was by the boats. He led us all inside to a woman.

"Hello students, I'm Professor McGonagall Head of Gryffindor and teach transfiguration. In a moment you will all be sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. I will call you up to be sorted starting with the transfer students." She explained to us all.

There was only one other transfer student who looked to be about 13. I was called to be sorted first. I looked out at everyone and saw Lily, Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter all sitting at the Gryffindor table. I was hoping to be in Gryffindornow because all my friends were there. But my enemy was too: Olivia. Oh well I guess I could live with that one flaw.

I went up onto the stage and sat on the three-legged stool. Professor McGonagall placed an old raggedy hat on my head, which startled me when I heard it start talking to me.

"Hum, very brave, stands up for yourself I can see, would do great in Gryffindor. Oh but you do have a darker side to you don't you? Slytherin would also be a good house for you. But you seem to be very courageous, like a true Gryffindor. Very tough, very tough indeed. Better be…"

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**That's where I'm going to end it this time. Yeah I'm mean. Sorry it took me a while to update but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I haven't decided what house I want Elizabeth in so tell me what you think. Again thank you to those who reviewed. I'll try and get another chapter in by at least Tuesday, I have a bust weekend. Well that's all until next time.**

* * *


	4. The Great Hall and the Sleepover

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, blah blah blah...you know the deal. I feel no need to write this in future chapters. Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

"...GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat shouted.

Applause was heard round the Gryffindor table as I went to take me seat between Lily and some girl I haven't met.

"Congratulations Liz, I knew you would make it into Gryffindor." Lily squealed.

I was hoping I would be in this house because I didn't know anyone in the other houses. The thought that boggled my mind was how on earth Olivia made it into Gryffindor. She is pure evil, and from what I've heard evil people belong in Slytherin. Maybe she has changed. But then I had a flashback to the incident on the train.

"_If you don't want a repeat of sixth grade I suggest you listen to me" she said darkly._

Yeah, she's definitely still evil. But I guess if I want to survive the rest of school here I will have to learn to either A) get along with her or B) ignore her. I liked idea B better.

"...hello, are you there?" a hand waving in front of my face broke me from my prior thoughts.

"Huh, what? Yeha, I'm here." I said flustered.

"Dumbledore is about to give his speech and think it's wise that you listen to him considering it's your first year here." Lily finished.

"Oh, yeah, okay." I said still slightly dazed.

An old man who was quite tall stood behind a podium. He was wearing long robes, moon-shaped spectacles, and a tall pointed hat. "To new students, welcome, and for returning students, welcome back. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore. It's lovely to see all of your bright and shining faces. To start off the year I thought it would be wise for a little 'welcome back dance'. One for students years 1-4 and another for years 5-7. More information of these dances will be posted in the common rooms. I would also like to remind you that the Forbidden Forrest is well forbidden..." I started to daydream and wasn't aware of what he was saying anymore.

I was wondering what the dance would be like. I imagining it to be rather enchanting, considering what the Great Hall looking like tonight. There were candles floating above us and a dark night sky with beautiful stars. I was told the ceiling was enchanted to look like that by Lily. It was rather amazing. I hoped someone would ask me to the dance, probably Sirius because of that bet he made. I still didn't know who the other voice belonged to, but at the moment I didn't care. Sirius was rather intriguing and majorly hot. I couldn't help but notice that his hair fell over one of his stormy grey eyes, he looked so irresistible. When he took me out of the compartment on the train I was hoping he would kiss me...wait! What am i thinking? I can't have feelings for a guy who I've known for week and seen two days. Especially if this guy was making some kind of bet on me. I guess it was just hormones because who wouldn't want to be with a cutie like that? Yeah that's it, hormones.

"...so with that, let the feast begin." I heard Dumbledore end.

With that final word enormous amounts of food appeared out of nowhere. My eyes went wide, I guess I didn't realize how hungry I was until now. I started piling heaps of food onto my plate when I heard a husky voice say in my ear "The food isn't going anywhere."

I turned too see Sirius looking at me, inches from my face. I guess he swiched seats with the mystery girl I was sitting next to before. I managed to say between chews "It's going in my belly."

I know it wasn't very ladylike but who was I trying to impress, besides no one gets in between me and my food.

"Very mature Lizzy. How sophisticated of you." he said sarcastically. I flashed him a toothy grin, free of any food. Besides he was the one who needed to impress me not the other way around.

"So girls," I heard Lily say next to me. "I was thinking tonight we could have a sleepover. If we're lucky Liz will be in our room too and we can show her what a real sleepover is all about. And since we don't have classes until Tuesday-"

"We don't have classes on Monday?" I asked excitedly.

"No, weren't you listening to Professor Dumbledore." she asked quizzically.

"Um yeah, I must have missed that bit." I lied.

"Well they are giving us Friday-Monday to relax and get unpacked. Anyway, what do you girls think of for tonight?" she asked enthusiastically.

A chorus of "Yeah's" were heard from all three of us.

Although I was nervous about spending time with Olivia I figured maybe the more we hung out the closer we would get. But boy was I wrong.

The rest of dinner went by uneventfully. We all headed back to the common room. Since I had no idea where this was I followed Lily, Claire, and Olivia. We went up the girls staircase and I found I was in a room with Olivia (barf) Lily and Claire. I was happy to share it with Lily because she seemed like a really nice person. What she sees in Olivia is beyond me.

My things were already there in fornt of my four-poster bed. I thought that sharing a dormaity wih three other girls would be fun, beside that fact that one was your mortal enemy. I realize you may think that I'm being harsh and going overboard on the Olivia situation but if you were me you would loath her too.

My bed was right beside the window, which was nice because I always liked to look outside at night. The sky always seemed to amaze me with all the different colors. I loved the sunset and sunrise when all the yellows, oranges, and reds collide.

A few uneventful hours passed and it was already 9:00 so we decided to start the sleepover. Lily went to beg James, or as she calls him, Potter, to let her use his invisibility cloak. The only way he would let her was if he went with her to the kitchens. She reluctantly agreed and they were off to get the food and drinks needed. I had a feeling Lily enjoyed James coming with her because she made him carry everything. Ha. When she returned she had everything imaginable with her. Everything from chocolate to ice-cream to candy, she also grabbed a few pops, pumpkin juice, and some weird potion called veritaserum. They said it was some truth serum for later. I just went along with it.

After we had everything layed out we decided to start, Claire put on some wizard band called the Weird Sisters, I had no idea who they were but the music was pretty good.

"Let the annual sleepover begin." Lily said with a bright smile.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to end it there but since I haven't updated in a while I'll put more in. By the way sorry I have taken a while to get this chapter out, onto the story!**

* * *

We all smiled back at her, then started with normal talk about how our summers were and what it was like for me to find out I was a witch. Then it was onto boys, my favorite subject.

"So is it me or did Sirius Black get hotter over the summer. I didn't think it was possible for someone to be so good-looking." Olivia gushed in her annoying voice.

"I know, he is so gorgeous, do you think you two will hook up again Olivia?" I heard Claire ask.

Hook up _again?_ As in they were together before? Wait- am I **jealous** of _Olivia_? No, no I most definitely am not jealous of _that_, besides I don't like Sirius, I don't even know him.

"Probably, I mean it's bound to happen again. He'll come around, begging me to get back with him." she said looking at Claire but directing her response towards me. Ugh, still the same Olivia, the conceded little brat.

"So, Lily, is there something going on between you and James?" I asked throughly cruious. Then I heard laughter, _laughter, _coming from Olivia and Claire. I didn't think that question was all that funny.

Lily glared at both of them. "No, most definitely not. I can't stand that bloody prick. He's so annoying and shows off all the time. He thinks he's all that. And he gets on my last nerve." she finished.

"Yeah, and not to mention the he pronounced his love for you in third year in front of the whole school. And he worships the ground you walk on, it's rather funny. Like last year at Hogsm-" Lily cut off Olivia with an annoyed look.

"Yes, no need to mention that again. So I hope that answers your question Liz. New subject." she proclaimed.

"Truth of dare!" Claire announced, with a smirk. I could already tell this was going to get very interesting. I guess this is what the veritaserum potion was for.

Everyone had a smile on and Lily decided to go first. "Okay, umm Olivia, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare." she said

"I dare you to go make out with Peter Pettigrew." Lily replied

We all followed her into the common room, lucky for her other than James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter (called themselves the Maruarders I found out) there were only a couple others down here. Olivia walked over to them passing Sirius but sending him a flirtatious smile, and stood in front of Peter. His eyes were wide and I could tell we were all going to get a chuckle out of this one. She sat on his lap and leaned in. I swear he, along with the others, were in a state of shock. It was hilarious. After a minute or two she got up winked at him and headed back to the stairs. The expression on his face was priceless.

We all were in a fit of giggles rolling on the dorm floor. "Okay, okay. Um...Izzy" she said with a smirk on her face. Uh oh, this was not going to be fun. "Truth or dare?"

"Um, dare." I decided because she could ask some horrible question for a truth. And knowing Olivia, it would be something of my dark, unwanted past. This should be interesting.

"I dare you to..." my eyes grew wide, was she serious? But by the smile on her face I could tell she was. Claire fell backwards laughing on the ground. I was starting to grow annoyed of how she always followed Olivia and backed her up.

Well because of the Devil herself, I was heading down to the common room dressed to look like a clown. My hair was sticking in different directions, looking like I got electrocuted, with awful make-up on dressed in a tight middrif shirt with some weird print on it and ugly plaid shorts that didn't match. How I despised that girl.

I ran into the common room skipping while singing "I love little ponies." Ugh this would be a whole lot less embarrassing if I were good friends with these people. Problem was I was new and knew no one other than my roommates and the Maruarders. I couldn't look anyone in the eyes for I was blushing too much from the humiliation. You could probably hear the laughter a mile away, I was surprised no one came to yell at us to be quieter.

When I was done with that whole charade I darted back up the stairs as fast as possible. I was then thankful for the dark red clown make-up on my cheeks to hide my blushing. Ugh, I can't believe I had to do that.

"Yeah, I get it guys real funny. Now can we get on with the game?" I asked quite irritated. "Claire, truth or dare?" I asked

"Truth" she said. Lily passed her the truth potion, she took a little sip.

"Okay Claire," I started, I didn't know her well so I asked the only question that came to mind "do you honestly like Olivia?"

Olivia stared at me, astonished I asked the question. I shrugged my shoulders, glad she was upset. "Not really, I mean she's kind of rude and snobby. But she is also popular here and being friends with her is good for me because I get noticed sometimes." Claire answered. I could tell Olivia was angry at her response. Claire avoided her looks, embarrassed at her answer.

We had a few more crazy dares, and I avoided truth the whole time. Nothing else exciting happened in the game. We ended up rocking out to another wizarding band. I loved this song, I didn't know what it was called but it had a great beat and rhythm. I danced like a manic with Claire while Olivia and Lily belted out the lyrics. And as much as I hated to admit it, Olivia had a great voice. We did this with a couple more songs then we collapsed into hysteric laughter. I never thought I could have this much fun with Olivia here, but I couldn't help having a great time.

The girls were loads of fun, yes even Olivia occasionally. But the night soon ended and we had to clean up the mess. Since Olivia and Claire crashed a few minutes the clean up was Mine and Lily's job. We quietly picked up our mess and tip-toed into the common room to dispose of the garbage. The one in our room was far too small to fit everything in. We didn't see anyone left in the common room and the fire was almost out so it was pretty dark. We threw away the trash and were heading back up the stairs when I was suddenly pulled back down. Lil didn't seem to notice because she continued on her merry way.

"Hey there." A deep voice breathed on me. I could faintly make out the face of none other than Sirius Black.

"Hey to you too." I said batting my eyelashes.

He smiled "You looked pretty hot running around down here."

"Ha ha. You're a funny one Mr. Black. I never will understand your sense of humour. Now if you don't mind..." I stated truing to refrain from his grip on my arm.

"Acutally, I do mind." he said

"What do you want, Sirius? I'm tired and would like to go to sleep." I said trying to leave again.

He looked kind of disappointed. "Really? Because I wanted to talk to you."

"About what? It's not like we know each other. We aren't old pals." I said getting annoyed.

"Well then let's get to know each other." He said with a cheesy smile. I yawned, to show him I was tired. "tomorrow" he finished.

"Sure, okay. When?" I asked trying to get this awkward conversation over with.

"The common room tomorrow night at 9, be there." he said trying to act cool.

"Whatever, see you. 'Night" I said lazily. Well I was tired, what did he expect?

"'Night Lizzy." he said, turning to go to the boys staircase.

Sirius' POV

I was kind of disappointed that Lizzy didn't want to stay and talk with me. I guess I could expect as much with her bring tired, because she just had a crazy sleepover from what I could hear from the common room. It's just I was planning on asking her to the 'Welcome Back Dance'. But a night with her to get to know each other seemed like a perfect opportunity to do that. I was excited for a one-on-one with her. This meant I was that much closer to winning the bet.

I entered the room getting bombarded by James. "Did she say yes?" he asked.

"I didn't get the chance to ask her. She was in a hurry to leave, said she was tired or something." I said nonchalantly.

"Okay so I still have a chance to win that bet." He smiled.

"There is no way you will get Evans to go out with you on an actual date. Not unless you drugged her with some Love Potion." I stated. His smile got wider, then I realized what I said. "No Prongs, no potions. We gotta get some rules down. Number one no Love Potions allowed." I said matter-of-factly.

He frowned "Fine, rule number two no magic is to be used on the girls themselves. Magic can be used to create something to help with asking them out." James said.

"Okay, um, deadline? Before O.W.L.S." I asked

"Sounds good, mate." He whispered, we had to be quiet, Moony and Wormtail were sleeping.

After that we both decided to get some rest too. I was deciding the perfect way to ask Lizzy out. I figured I needed to know her first, become friends. Then turn on the charm, what girl in their right mind would say no to me anyways? Well besides Evans, no one. Maybe I am a little conceded, but I'm not lying, no girl can resist me. And with that last thought I fell asleep.

Elizabeth's POV

I wondered what Sirius wanted to ask me but quickly pushed the thought out of my head. I had to make him chase me, I wasn't going to let him win the bet easily. Besides he was the one that was supposed to be thinking about me not the other way around. He was a charmer from what I had noticed and heard. I was going to have to keep myself from getting in too deep with him. I could just see know this was going to be harder on me than him. If I just stuck to my plan everything would be fine. But I also had to remind myself he was only talking to me because of some immature bet he made. Tomorrow night ought to be interesting, getting to know each other. I could only imagine the questions he would ask me. With the final thought of Sirius crossing my mind sleep caught up with me and I was out.

This may be harder than I thought. The next night was nothing like what I thought it would be, and that's not a good thing.

* * *

**A/N:  
****And this is where I shall leave you this time. I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. I hope I didn't lose any of you that were reading this because of it. So lots happened in this chapter in my opinion. A little foreshadowing in there. Tell me what you thought of this chapter and any ideas you have for future chapters. I may need your help with the talk Sirius and Liz have next time. I already have a part planned but your ideas will help me a lot! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time, I really appreciate it ;) **


	5. Knowing Sirius Black

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me a while to update, I've had major writers block. I tried to get this part out ASAP. Again, sorry for the wait**

I woke up early Saturday morning around 8, but that was normal for me, I was always an early riser. I got out of bed and sat on the windowsill watching the sun. It was so beautiful. The vibrant colors of the sky were breathtaking. After a few minutes I took a shower and got my day started. When I was out of the shower and done getting ready the others were still sleeping, but Lily looked like she would get up soon. I didn't worry because I figured they would all get up on their own time anyway.

I descended down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room to relax. I didn't think anyone would be up this early on a Saturday but was I wrong. When I was at the bottom of the stairs I saw him. You know which guy I'm talking about, the one who is trying to win me over. Yeah, that one.

"Good morning Lizzy." I heard Sirius say.

Crap! He saw me, too late to turn back now. "Um, hello Sirius." I croaked, going to sit in the chair across from him.

"Did you have pleasant dreams last night?" He asked trying to be sophisticated.

I chuckled, "Yes." That was my simple answer.

"That's good." He said.

We both just sat there for a few moments before I decided to say "Awkward!"

After that we both laughed. I noticed he had a nice laugh, it wasn't obnoxious or forced, just nice.

"Okay well this has been, nice," I said getting out of my seat. "But I'm going to get breakfast now. Later."

Finally I was free of the awkwardness between us. I stepped out of the portrait hole walking to the Great Hall. On my journey there I hear my name being called behind me, so I stop and turn around. To my surprise the one and only Sirius Black is running after me. 'Great' I think to myself.

He's running full speed at me and it didn't look like he was stopping, then CRASH! He ran right into me sending us both toppling backwards and down to the hard floor.

"Ouch." I complained "my head hurts."

"Oh, sorry Laglassne." He said apologetically.

I opened my eyes that I realized were shut to see Sirius was on top of me. I was a very strange position to be in for me. I laughed nervously, "Um, Sirius?"

"Hum"

"Do you mind?" I said irritably.

"Oh, um, yeah. Sorry." He said rushing to get off me. He offered his hand to help me up, but I didn't accept. Not that I was angry with him, I just thought he should know I'm a tough girl. I don't necessarily need a man's help.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to have breakfast with me. I was waiting for the guys but since you were alone I thought I would offer my company." He smiled at me.

Oh, don't give in to that smile Liz! You can have a meal alone, you know you want to. Tell him your fine alone; let him wait for his friends. Let him know he's going to have to chase after you (not like he literally did a few moments ago). He has to know you're not going to be an easy one to catch, he's going to have to work for your affections. Tell him.

But the word that came out of my mouth were none of what I was feeling or wanted to say. No what I said was "I guess."

I guess? Seriously. Great, that was intelligent of me. Could I not think of one smart remark? Ugh, this should be an interesting breakfast. Please, Merlin send someone to save me.

I hadn't spoken a word to Sirius since we sat down at the Gryffindor table. I didn't ignore him, no, I just ate as much as possible so whenever he asked a question my mouth would be full. Then I would answer with a nod or a shake of my head. But after about 10 minutes of this someone sat down, someone to save me from the awkwardness. When I looked up it was not the person I wanted. What did I do to deserve such bad karma? Honestly, I've been good. Apparently my day starting off with having breakfast with Sirius wasn't bad enough, Olivia, the person I hated the most, just happened to be the first one down to breakfast. I guess this was Merlin's way of saving me. Funny I was thinking of someone more along the lines of Lily.

"Morning Sirius." Olivia said the sexiest voice she could muster. To me it sounded like she had something stuck in her throat, ha.

"Olivia" he acknowledged not very interested.

She took a seat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. I think this was her way of trying to show me that he belonged to her. Whatever, it's not as if I want him anyway, she can have him.

"Well this has been nice. I'm going to see if Lily's up yet. See you later." I got up and left the Great Hall. If I was with Olivia more than necessary I might pull my hair out…or hers. I just needed to get out of there and fast. I ran up the stairs to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Courage." I whispered, just in case anyone from a different house was around. The portrait sprung open and I leaped inside. There I saw Lily talking to Claire on one side and Peter, James, and Remus on the other.

"Hey Liz. Where have you been?" James greeted me.

I smiled his way "I was down at breakfast. Can't live without my food."

"And you didn't offer to take me with you? Liz, I am hurt." He said sarcastically.

I just laughed "Sorry, you weren't up yet." I shot him an apologetic look.

"You off the hook this time, but next time you better take me with you." He joked.

"Whatever, loser." I said while I walked over to Lily. "Hey girl"

"Hey, you are certainly an early riser." She smiled.

I returned it "Yeah, I though you would be too Miss Prefect." I said making a silly face.

She laughed, "Yeah, well I like to sleep in on the weekends."

The rest of the morning went on uneventfully. So did most of the day. Lily, Claire, and I hung around in the common room most of the day talking. Eventually we got hungry and moved our socializing to the Great Hall. The great part was I hadn't seen Olivia since breakfast or Sirius for that matter. But tonight was the part of the day I'm dreading. Tonight I will be 'getting to know' Sirius. Fun. What a great way to end my day, right? Ugh, I wish I had just one Sirius free day.

Well soon my fun was done and 9 rolled around. I lazily walked into the common room already hating myself for agreeing to this. It's gonna be a long night, I thought to myself. While entering the common room I heard the end of one of Sirius' conversations.

"…you gonna get her tonight, mate?" I heard a voice say. Darn, I couldn't see a face. Maybe if I leaned over a little more.

"Hopefully. I didn't get her yesterday so I'm hoping-" But he was cut off as I fell down the staircase, stupid clumsiness.

"So nice of you to join me, Laglassne." He said with a smug look

"It is, isn't it?" I shot back. That was such a lame comment, gosh why do I always make a fool of myself when I'm around him.

"Well how about you take a seat and we get to know each other, okay?" He semi-asked. "Jamsie here was just about to leave anyway." He shot James a look that said 'get-out-now'.

"Oh yes. It's nice to see you again Liz. 'Night." James said while walking up the boys' staircase.

"Goodnight James." I said, taking a seat next to Sirius on the couch. While doing so I made sure to keep a good distance between him and myself.

"So, um, what do you want to know?" I asked hesitantly.

"Everything." He stated simply. "I want to know everything about you. Where you were born, if you have any siblings, about your family, your secrets. I want to know who Elizabeth, uh Elizabeth whatever-your-middle-name-is Laglassne really is" He replied.

I smiled at that, it was actually sort of cute. "But first off, what is your middle name?" He asked. This made me giggle a little. I guess if he wants to know me my middle name would be a good place to start, it thought to myself.

"Ava, after my grandmother." I replied.

He smiled at me, "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl" he stated. I had to laugh at how cheesy that was. He laughed at it too.

"That was so cliché" I told him honestly.

"It may have been, but it was also the truth." He said looking directly in my eyes. I had to turn away so he wouldn't see me blush.

After another good hour and a half of me rambling on about how I'm an only child, I grew up without a father, I missed all my friends back at home, and nonsense like this I decided it was my turn to ask some questions.

"So what's your family like? You've been avoiding the subject of your family all night long." I asked curious.

"Well that's because it's a touchy subject for me. You see I don't get along with my family much at all. This summer I ran away from home and moved in with the Potters. The Black family is a long line of purebloods, and very prejudice purebloods at that. My mother dislikes anyone who isn't of the purest of blood types. I have been resisting to follow her orders since she tried an arranged marriage with me." I made a face at that. I've never liked the idea of an arranged marriage, you should marry the one you love, not some person that was picked for you. "This summer I got so fed up with her and my family I told her 'screw you' and left with all I had. It was the best decision I've ever made. Especially since the Potter's are all so nice." He finished.

"Wow Sirius. That's got to be rough for you." I said sympathetically. "So are you an only child too?" I asked.

"No, actually I have one brother. He's a couple years younger, Regulas. Such a mama's boy." He told me. We both gave a light chuckle at his last comment.

I found we had something in common: we both disliked our mother. I smiled at the thought of having something in common with him, we just seemed so opposite in my eyes. Maybe we were more alike than I expected.

"So who is this famous Sirius Black I hear about around the school. A popular bloke I see." I said, lightening the mood.

He laughed "Yes. Here at Hogwarts James, Remus, Peter, and myself are pretty popular. We're notorious for the pranks we pull. Who says we can't be incredibly good looking too." He replied with a smirk.

"Oh, I can see someone's ego growing." I joked.

"You know it's true, Laglassne. Don't even try to deny it. Go ahead, tell me I'm hot." He said.

"No way Sirius."

"Come on, no harm in telling the truth."

"I'm not going to tell you that."

"Oh yes you are."

"No I'm not"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Do it, Lizzy. Just say I'm hot."

"I will do no such thing." I said stubbornly.

"Just this one little favor for me." He said giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, fine."

"Yes, I knew you'd give in."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay so here it goes. Sirius," I paused for dramatic effect. "I'm hot" I said with a straight face, but trying to keep from laughing. Well that didn't last long. The look on his face just made me bust into a fit of giggles.

"Not funny, Laglassne, not funny at all." But after a few minutes of my laughter, he joined in.

After our laughing died down he said, "That was a lame joke."

"Well you laughed at it." I pointed out.

"That I did, that I did." He admitted.

"So before we go to our dorms, I have one last question for you." I said seriously.

"Why do people call one another by their last names? I don't understand, are they enemies?" I asked.

You know what he did next? He laughed at me, as if it was a stupid question. Here I am trying to be serious and he laughs at me. How rude. "Shut up, I'm being serious."

"No I'm Sirius." He said.

"Dude, that was lame." I stated. "Now will you just answer my question?" I begged.

"Fine. Honestly, we just do. It's like when you don't know a person very well or you don't like them. Sometimes they call each other by their last name because they hate each other. Other times their best friends and they just do because it comes out. I don't really know the answer to that question. Uh, but I hope that helps a little." He told me.

I guess I understood. "Yeah sure. Thanks Black." I said testing out the last name. I guess it did kind of flow. But I think I may stick to first names.

"No problem. But seeing as it's way past curfew, we should be getting to bed." He said.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, Black." I smiled.

He smiled back, "Yep, goodnight Laglassne."

We then shared a friendly hug and went our separate ways. It was a nice hug and he smelled really good. I couldn't think of anything other than Sirius that night. I had a rough time sleeping because of it. I think being friends with the famous Sirius Black wouldn't be so bad after all.

That night I didn't have a single thought other that Sirius. Nothing bad either, and I didn't once think about that wretched bet of his. And I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. The conversation between Sirius and Elizabeth was fun to write. The next chapter will be in Sirius' point of view. I didn't put much of Olivia in this chapter. Reason being I wanted it to be more of a happy chapter. If Olivia in it, it probably wouldn't have been as happy. I might not be updating too often with school coming soon. But I promise to try and update as soon as I can. Review please and let me know what you think ;)**

* * *


End file.
